Xoma Zyme CD5 Plus is an immunoconjugate comprised of a murine monoclonal antibody present on the majority of human peripheral blood T cells which has been linked to ricin A chain. Previous unblinded studies have suggested that this agent may be of benefit in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. The Study includes the analysis of a number of variables of rheumatoid arthritis activity that are unique to this investigators laboratory.